<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Year 4 with Melendez by brownpenguinz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372127">Year 4 with Melendez</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownpenguinz/pseuds/brownpenguinz'>brownpenguinz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fix-It, Limlendez, Neil Melendez Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownpenguinz/pseuds/brownpenguinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey of Melendez getting back together with Lim through season 4.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Year 4 with Melendez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a complete rewrite from the FFN version that I deleted, I wanted to change the pacing and write shorter chapters. It will be without the S4E1 and S4E2 story, because I’m sick of it and I have another fanfic specifically for Limlendez Hurt/Comfort based on that.<br/>Also, this goes without saying but credit to all other limlendez fanfic writers for some ideas, especially those S3E21 fix-it, they kept me sane last March/April.<br/>P.S. I will post update on ‘Solace’ soon after S4E9 airs. I have a half finished draft on it already but wondering where the canon is going with tattletale Claire.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melendez got admitted early because Lim insisted on him to get checkup immediately, Lim was finally finished with all the on-site patients and got to the hospital.</p>
<p>“Neil!” Lim barged into his room and saw him in the patient gown. He clearly had had a surgery and just regaining consciousness. Andrews was doing a post-op check up on him.</p>
<p>“Dr Lim” greeted Andrews</p>
<p>“Dr Andrews, what’s his status?”</p>
<p>Andrews explained to her about the internal bleeding and surgery.</p>
<p>Melendez turned his head slowly and glad to see Lim there. He mumbled her name weakly and tried to move his hand to reach her. “Audrey.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to leave the two of you alone, please see me after this Dr Lim, I have some other patient updates I need to share”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you Dr Andrews, I’ll be with you soon” Lim replied, Andrews left and closed the door.</p>
<p>Lim came closer to sit on the bed next to Melendez so his hand can reach hers. She put her other hand on top of his and tears started flowing from her eyes. She’s overwhelmed by emotions happening inside of her. She could have lost her best friend, the only love of her life. Even though they’re not dating, she still likes seeing him around, she couldn’t imagine a time if she couldn’t find him in the hallways.</p>
<p>Melendez smiled, he moved his other free hand to wipe tears from Lim’s left eye “I’m not going anywhere, who would you drink bourbon with if I’m gone” Melendez said groggily still recovering from the anesthetic.</p>
<p>Lim smiled back and try to hold back her tears “It will be a while for you to able to drink bourbon again”. They enjoyed a moment of silent just staring at each other face, to see each other alive.</p>
<p>“Uhm, anyway, Andrews needs me and there are still a lot of patients in this hospital. I’ll be back with you soon” Lim took her hands off Melendez’s and stood up from his bed.</p>
<p>“Sure”</p>
<p>“Do you need anything right now?”</p>
<p>“Can you contact my family and let them know? Claire asked beforehand if she could do it but I think it’s better for my family to hear from you.”</p>
<p>Lim blinked her eyes, unsure how to react and thinking of what he’s implying.</p>
<p>“They know you, as a friend and doctor.”</p>
<p> “Sure” the word friend hurt a little, but she couldn’t do anything about it either.</p><hr/>
<p>Melendez parents came by the next day and Lim was there to inform them. Lim took over Melendez from Andrews and he’s officially under her care.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much for taking Neil, Dr Lim.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome”</p>
<p>“Do you know when he can be discharged?”</p>
<p>“He is doing very well and responding to the medications, he should be ready to discharged in a couple of days”</p>
<p>Melendez parents decided to stay until he’s discharged. They stay with him during the day and let him rest at night.</p><hr/>
<p>After a few days, all the earthquake patients got treated, St Bonaventure was finally back to its usual day to day operation. Melendez was recovering well, he still needs to take at least two weeks off before allowed to work again, he’ll be discharged tomorrow. Melendez decided to go to Lim’s office, he had something important to talk about. He waited until Lim was about to finish working, he knows her rough schedule after working for so long with her.</p>
<p> He knocked on Lim’s office door.</p>
<p>“Hey” Melendez walked in slowly. Lim was sitting at her office chair typing something.</p>
<p>“Hey, you know you’re not supposed to walk around too much” She smiled at him, she’s happy to see him. She always happy to see Melendez but particularly happy to see him walking after he almost died.</p>
<p>“Can we talk?” Melendez gestured his hands to the office couch and walked in that direction</p>
<p>“Sure” Lim nodded and moved to her couch. They comfortably sat next to each other while keeping some distance apart.</p>
<p>“What do you want to talk about? If it’s about your sick leave…”</p>
<p>“Thank you” Melendez cut her mid-sentence, Lim was a bit surprised. Melendez continued “For insisting on me getting check-up soon. If I had stayed and helped the patient on the field, it would be too late for me to get surgery and I would have died.”</p>
<p>“You’re very welcome, I’m glad you listen to me for once.” Lim chuckled “Is that all you want to say?” Lim asked, secretly hoping for more than that.</p>
<p>Melendez took a deep breath “Can we give another try of our relationship?”</p>
<p>Lim eyes widened, of course she had thought about it a lot. She cried over it and regretted her decision to broke up with him. She had played many scenarios in her head of how they could get back together. But she wasn’t sure if she’s ready, in fact she’s not sure if she’ll be ever be ready.</p>
<p>Lim stammered “I’m not sure... I still have feelings for you, but I’m not sure if this is a good idea.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“We will be back to where we left, I am still your chief, nothing has changed since a few months ago.” Lim paused  “I can’t give you the support as both chief and girlfriend. What makes you think it will be different this time?”</p>
<p>“Because we’re both done being stupid! Audrey, I almost died and all I could think about is you. I don’t want to waste another day not being by your side”</p>
<p>Lim turned her head away and rubbed her hands together, “No, I can’t. I can’t do this to you or to the patients.”</p>
<p>“Do what?”</p>
<p>Lim didn’t respond</p>
<p>“We’re both adults, we can figure this out. We gave up too easy last time.” Melendez continued</p>
<p>Lim still didn’t respond, she’s unsure if she could work it out. She also didn’t want to admit that it could have worked, because that meant she was wrong and wasted all this time heartbroken when they could be together.</p>
<p>Not getting any response, Melendez sighed “Here’s a proposition, I’m getting discharged tomorrow and will not work as your surgeon for the next two weeks. Let’s give our relationship a trial run, we’ll decide if we can continue or break it off after two weeks.”</p>
<p>Lim nodded, it sounded like a good idea and she didn’t have to commit immediately, “Okay, let’s give it a two weeks trial.” Lim turned her head to look at Melendez again, they’re both smiling now.</p>
<p>“Good night, Audrey”</p>
<p>“Good night, Neil”</p>
<p>Neil left the couch and went back to his patient room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>